


[Script Offer][F4M] The Huntress' Prey

by fluff_cunningham



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), GWA (r/gonewildaudio), gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Dead by Daylight][Fdom][Msub][Use of "Little Lamb" and "Good Boy"] mentions of [Death][Sparing Your Life][Shoulder Carry][Lullaby][Dark Past][Making Amends for Past Killings][Nursing Handjob][Blowjob][Cowgirl][Creampie][Helping You Escape]
Kudos: 4





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Huntress' Prey

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: For what seems like an eternity, you've been trapped in an endless cycle of otherworldly torment. Forced to elude the grasp of a homicidal Killer or die trying, you always awaken the next day with no memory of what happened. The Killers who chase you do so without remorse, or any discernible trace of humanity. But tonight, during your latest attempt to survive against all odds, your would-be Killer starts acting differently....

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker will assume the role of the Huntress from Dead by Daylight's universe, known as Anna when she was still in the mortal world. She is strong and extremely skilled at hunting, but was eventually corrupted by The Entity and brought to another plane of existence for the sole purpose of hunting Survivors. She is supposed to be quite evil in this script, with her lost humanity slowly rising back to the surface as the story progresses.

If you would like to know what the Huntress' lullaby from Dead by Daylight sounds like, here is a Google Drive link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/13knSsQDP1O4egq4D1m3VIbyRa5MmEdty/view?usp=sharing

[setting is a dark and lonely forest, one of the locations where Killers normally hunt Survivors]

SFX [loud, thumping footsteps]

Hmm? [angry growl]

SFX [a locker door opens]

[evil laugh] Found you at last....no one escapes death, little lamb.

You hid yourself well, but the whispers led me right to you.

[grunt] Not so fast! You aren't going anywhere.

Your friends are gone; the only ones left in this forest are you...and ME.

My axe yearns for more blood...hold still.

[yell as you swing your axe]

I...you...wait. Those eyes...the paralyzing fear...the slow acceptance of one's fate...

They make me feel strange all of the sudden...what is this? Is it...GUILT I feel?

[grunt in pain] Why...why does it hurt?

You there! Come closer...I want to feel your face.

Please...[short pause]...good boy.

So soft...[gasp]...I...I shouldn't be doing this!

All of the endless killing...it's WRONG! Oh-so-wrong...

You...look confused...you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

Poor little lamb...you are fortunate to not remember what I've done to you...to the others...

But why? Why am I here? Why are you here? Why must I kill? Why must you run?

Is it...because of HER? It must be. You can hear her too, can't you? She speaks no words, yet the message is clear.

[grunt in pain] Her tendrils lash at my soul...she wants me to pick up the axe and kill you...but I won't. Not this time.

I...choose to resist. Come here, little lamb. I shall carry you to a place that brings me...a strange bit of comfort.

[grunt as you lift the listener up] Rest on my shoulder; it's only a short distance away.

SFX [loud, thumping footsteps]

[humming a lullaby as you carry the listener, you could hum the Huntress' lullaby or your own if you choose]

Here we are. During these so-called "Trials" that I am forced to endure, this flimsy shack is the closest thing I have to a home.

[short pause] Hmmm? You'd like to know more about the song I was humming?

Well, it's a lullaby that my mother taught me. In my native tongue, the lullaby is meant to keep children safe from wolves.

I've carried it with me ever since she died before my eyes, impaled by an elk. [sigh] 'Tis a shame that no lullaby ever kept HER safe...

Before her passing, she taught me how to survive in the wild; how to keep warm and well-fed.

I lived comfortably for a while, but...something changed one day. I was no longer satisfied with killing animals. I desired...greater prey.

The first man I killed, he...[grunt in pain]...he was only foraging for berries. I can still see those lifeless eyes, staring at me after I separated his head from his body.

And I just kept going...killing more and more...until I ended up here, chasing people like you.

Forgive me...you asked where my lullaby came from, yet I told you my life story! I did not intend to be so long-winded.

But, I am grateful to you for listening. Being able to share with another is...something I haven't done often.

Come, be a good boy and sit on my lap. I have something else to say.

[short pause] Are you comfortable? Good. You seem at ease now; a welcome change from how you were before!

[sigh] All of that was my doing. I ended the lives of those you came with, and nearly ended yours as well.

I...am sorry, little lamb. For everything. I do not know how long I can stay like this, but I shall take advantage of it.

[kiss] I wish to atone for my wrongdoings. Will you allow me to do so?

[short pause] I...[sniffling]...thank you.

[improv making out]

Oh, how I wish we could've done this sooner...

Put your arms around me; I shall place mine around your waist.

[improv cont'd]

Mmmm, such lovely hips...[SFX of ass being smacked]...and a even lovelier ass.

[giggle] You can see I'm beginning to enjoy myself!

[moan] Yes, darling...grind up and down on me! It feels...[moan]...excellent!

[improv cont'd]

You're getting hard for me...good boy.

Perhaps seeing my breasts will make you even harder?

[short pause] There...what do you think? Quite supple, aren't they?

[giggle] Why thank you! You can feel them, if you like.

[gasp, followed by a soft moan] I expected your hands, rather than your mouth...

...I think I prefer it this way.

[improv breast-sucking]

Unfasten your pants, dear. I want to see your cock.

[SFX of pants unfastening]

Oooh...very impressive! I must hold it!

Do you like the warmth of my fingers, as they wrap around your shaft?

Keep sucking while I stroke this beautiful cock of yours.

[improv handjob]

[giggle] Such a sweet little lamb...those moans are adorable!

I like making you feel safe.

[improv cont'd]

Nursing you like this...giving a beautiful creature what he deserves...it's very satisfying!

[short pause] Ow! Careful with the teeth, dear! It's okay to graze my nipple with them, but be more gentle!

If you don't behave yourself, I won't let you cum. Understood? [short pause] Good boy.

[improv cont'd]

Ahh, some precum is starting to drip out!

Don't mind if I do...[licking]...mmmm, tastes MUCH better than blood [giggle]

Want me to stroke you even faster? [short pause] Alright.

[improv cont'd]

Your cock is throbbing so much...awww, and you're holding me even tighter now!

Are you going to be a good boy and cum for me?

Do it, then...cum for your Huntress. Cum all over my hand!

I won't stop until it's absolutely covered!

[improv to orgasm]

Yesss, what a good boy you are...[several kisses]...so charming and obedient...

[licking and slurping] Mmmm...It's even sweeter than the precum was!

[giggle] You've got such a pleased look on your face! I'd like to see it more often.

In fact, I think I owe you more for all the pain I've caused...lay on your back, dear.

[short pause] Good, now hold still. I've wanted to wrap my lips around your cock since the moment I laid eyes on it...

[improv blowjob]

What a night THIS turned out to be, huh? From brutal murders, to sucking cock...[giggle]...not that I'm complaining!

No...making you twitch and squirm in my mouth is FAR too much fun!

[improv cont'd]

I can't wait to make you cum again...if I could I'd pleasure you every night, for all of eternity.

No matter what happens after tonight, you'll always be MINE.

[improv cont'd]

Hmmm...I just thought of something. Instead of making you cum in my mouth, what if I mounted you...and made you cum in my pussy? Would you like that?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I figured you might! Just let me...get on top of you...

[soft moan] Yes...this is where you belong, darling. Deep inside me!

[improv cowgirl]

Grab my hips, dear; help keep me steady.

Riding you feels so good, I might get carried away...

[improv cont'd]

Darling, fuck me back...please! I want you thrusting into me!

[moan] Yes, good boy! Just like that! Just like that...

[improv cont'd]

I...I think I might actually cum!

Are you close? Can we do it together?

I need it! Put a thick, warm load inside me!

Oh God...oh my God...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] That was...I feel...[giggle]...words are a bit difficult right now.

[several kisses] That should get the message across. Here, I'll help you up.

[grunt] There you go. Feeling alright? Perhaps...MORE than alright? [giggle] Good!

Now I think we should...[grunt in pain] The pain...her tendrils...they lash even harder than before! I fear our time together is nearing its end.

After sacrificing your friends, I saw an open hatch nearby. The whispers kept pulling me to where you were, so I never closed it.

Maybe...you could use it to escape? If you linger here, I have no doubt that she will eventually take matters into her own hands.

I don't want that to happen, so follow me to the hatch.

SFX [loud, thumping footsteps]

Good, it's still open! There's no telling where you'll end up, but it's your best chance out of this forest.

[short pause] Wait! Before you go...[passionate kiss]...thank you for making me feel human again. I am in your debt.

The next time we meet, I probably won't be myself anymore; you'll have to run. Hopefully the memories we've made tonight can stop me from doing something I'll regret...

But I shouldn't keep you any longer. Farewell, my little lamb!

[humming a lullaby as the listener leaves, you could hum the Huntress' lullaby or your own if you choose]

[grunt in pain, followed by an angry growl] I don't care if you're displeased with me! He deserved to feel some happiness for a change, even if he never remembers it...


End file.
